


The Court Threat

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Canon Era, Death penalty, Execution, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Morgana is queen, Revenge, Threats, as she should be, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgause, Her Majesty's wife and Lady Commander is threatened by Alvarr...





	The Court Threat

Alvarr roamed through the Camelot’s corridors. The kingdom has been under Lady Morgana’s reign and flourished. Magic ceased being feared of, Her Majesty found schools for those who were gifted to care and extend their talents, to learn care of magical creatures, to study ancient legacy of their heathen ancestors.

Most of these academies were lead by druids, but not all of them were scholars. Some druids remained at the court as Her Highness’ advisors. But not all of them were as fair as they seemed to.

 

Alvarr gained quite high status at the court – he was one of the highest advisors and though the Ivory Lady of the land considered each of his advise before following it, he was practically ruler of the country. There was only one person closer to the queen than him… Morgana’s wife, her chief counselor who was taking the reign in Her Majesty’s absence and the leader of her army. Lady Morgause. And Alvarr was too thirsty for power and, why not to admit it, for Her Majesty too that he simply couldn’t let Morgause to have all he craved for.

 

For the safety reasons, incantations were forbidden at Camelot’s corridors except the cases of emergency indeed. So when Morgause stumbled mere yard from the staircase… very, very long staircase, she expected it’s been just some stone or something and didn’t really pay attention to it. She wasn’t scared of the nearness of death… after all, Death was nigh almost whole her life.  
The gold in Alvarr’s eyes was fading away and he drowned back into the shadows.

 

 

Lady Morgause walked up the stairs, straight towards Her Majesty’s chambers. At the last landing her foot slipped from the next step and she stumbled two steps back. If that happened seven or eight stairs higher, she’d roll the whole staircase down and probably wouldn’t survive the fall. She should be more careful.

 

 

That night Morgause held the guard at the city walls. When she was passing the corner, she stumbled and fell on the wall. The hit was so strong she couldn’t catch her breath for a while _,_ but most importantly, it was just a few inches that prevented her from falling over and descending into the depths where her disfigured corpse would be found tomorrow. “Care for your steps, chief counselor,” a venomous voice whispered. Alvarr was coming to Morgause, murmuring quietly just for her. “I fear you might get hurt… perhaps mortally. You’ve been stumbling enough the past few days.” This saying, his eyes gave a slight gleam. Then he whispered so quietly that even Morgause had to listen very closely to understand. “You’re not staying this powerful for long, Morgause. Very soon you won’t control even that little shithole you came from and there’s nothing you can change about it. You can only affect one thing… will you still have been alive by the time I will replace you in the throne room and in royal bed?” Alvarr was holding Morgause’s tunic in a tight grip during his whole speech. Now, when the other guards were coming, he pulled her to himself and let go off her tunic. “Be careful next time… next time there may have been noone to save you from the fall.”

 

Morgause swallowed her hatred and her humiliation. She’d cast a spell on Alvarr… she wished to curse him… blind him and deafen him. Force him to crawl home through shit and mud like a worm. Cast a shadow on his soul so he’d be scared the wild crows would devour him. Make him feel what it is to threaten her. Make him fear her wrath. But could she? The other guards didn’t hear Alvarr’s threatening. Morgana would have to judge her and according to the witnesses she’d have to find Morgause guilty and banish her from Camelot. Morgause’s situation was hopeless… Alvarr was always in a group of trustworthy folks to protect himself. Sick fuck.

 

It was midnight and Morgause’s guard has ended. She waited for Helios to take guard after her and she slowly sauntered into her chamber… into Morgana’s chamber actually. She took a long hot bath to wash the night away and to think how to deal with Alvarr. The door opened and Morgana entered. Morgause didn’t even open her eyes. Morgana sat next to Morgause’s bath and began to knead har shoulders to help her relax. “You’re too tensed, darling,” Morgana said. “I didn’t have the best day,” replied Morgause. Morgana kissed Morgause’s neck. “What’s it, baby?” Morgause shook her head. “It’s nothing, my lady. I will solve it somehow.” Morgana knew that there’s no use in trying to persuade Morgause. If she decided not to tell Morgana, then she won’t tell her.

On that night Morgause fell asleep quickly. Morgana was laying in the bed, caressing the golden head resting on her bossom and planned how to protect her beloved wife.

 

The other morning after the Court Council took place Morgause left the throne room and walked her own way. She had to give orders to the guards for the day. She was walking down the stairs carefully. Yet still she slipped from the penultimate step and hit the wall. Alvarr was walking down the stairs and the golden gleam in his eyes was dying away. “Watch your steps, Lady Commander.” Then he slowly walked so close his face was just three or four inches from Morgause’s. “Have you already decided whether it’s better to give up your power and place or your life?” Morgause was afraid but didn’t show it. Not a single muscle in her face moved. “Even if you got rid off me, you won’t succeed gaining what you crave,” she hissed. Alvarr smiled. “We’ll see.” Then he left with fake nobility, showing his contempt to Morgause. She starred daggers at him. She left her own way, planning her utmost revenge as soon as she gets the opportunity.

None of them noticed Her Majesty was watching them hidden behind the corner on top of the staircase.

 

 

That night guards rushed into Alvarr’s chamber and, ripping him from his sleep, he was drawn to the throne room. He has seen lady Morgana like this few times, but never from this angle. Her Majesty wore an ebony black gown and an ornamental silver tiara in her tresses. That was her uniform of a judge. The court was being held.

Alvarr was held in chains. “Alvarr, the advisor,” Her Royal Highness began her speech. “Thou hath been accused of threatening Her Highness Lady Commander. Hastow any words to defend thyself?”Alvarr kept his lips shut. He was still frightened of being revealed, too frightened to utter a single word. The witness were heard out. Among them few servants to whom Alvarr threatened too. No one doubted his guilt. Her Majesty The Queen rose to her feet, laying her tiara on the table. “I myself have seen you threaten Her Highness last night on the staircase.” Alvarr’s features dissolved into a pool of pudding. Morgana put the tiara back on top of her head. “And thus I find thee guilty. Thou endangered the leader of the royal security. Therefore thou threatened thy queen. I must find thy deeds the treason. May thy punishment be accurate to thy guilt.”

 

Morgana was known as the fair queen of Camelot. But Alvarr threatened Lady Commander, Morgause, and that was a personal matter... And Her Majesty needed to make sure every citizen of Camelot will remember what happens to those who jeopardize their queen’s wife. And people remember the best when they art abhorred. Morgana had Alvarr hung in the cage hanging from the top of the city gates, his head fixed. He was hung there to starve and basically rot alive. Yet Her Majesty cursed him to unbearable suffering. She cast an evil spell. Every day the dark clouds of ebony crows came to feast on Alvarr’s eyes. And they were growing back to feed the crows the other day… Alvarr’s suffering took long after both Morgana and Morgause rested in their royal tomb. His agonized shrieks veiled Camelot to terrify the citizens, remind them not to imperil Her Majesty’s beloved one.

 

 

Morgana was sitting in the bed, caressing Morgause’s golden tresses. Morgause played with Morgana’s fingertips, kissing them, driving them through her hair. Morgana descended her lips on top of Morgause’s crown of golden locks. “Don’t you keep a secret when someone threatens you, darling. Never ever again.” Morgause rubbed her nose against Morgana’s. “I won’t, Your Majesty.” Then she softly kissed the pale woman’s burning lips. “Now I know for sure I don’t have to be the strongest. I am safe in your arms.” Morgana smiled. And before she could say anything, Morgause kissed her smile and covered Morgana’s form with hers. “I am safe with you,” she whispered. “And so are you, baby.”


End file.
